lundbergancestryfandomcom-20200213-history
Francis Johnson
Francis Willard Johnson * Born on April 2, 1899 * Married (1) Leila Dagel * Married (2) Ida Wrege * One child, Berdetta, with first wife Leila * Died on September 13, 1984 at Pipestone County Medical Center Leila Dagel * Divorced several years before 1955 * Died in early 1980 Ida Wrege * She was previously married and presumably Wrege was her married name * Her first husband died in 1944 * Died on April 17, 1989 in Pipestone, MN Ida's first husband * Died in 1944 * They had six children together * Find-a-Grave - might be him Parents & Ancestry Ole B. Johnson ▬ Anna Christina Young Kristen Olsen ▬ Bengta Petersen Oscar Johnson ▬ Maggie Olsen Francis Willard Johnson Children Berdetta Margaret Johnson * Daughter of Francis and Leila * Born on November 25, 1926 in Ruthton, MN * Married (1) Sigurd Peter "Sig" Dronen '''on June 26, 1947 ** 1918-1982 ** 3 children * Married (2) '''Alexander Shay '''on September 19, 1987 ** 1918-? * Children with Sig: ** Sandra Lea Dronen ** Philip Francis Dronen ** Marcia Anna Dronen Timeline Photos Francis & Leila Johnson.JPG Violet & Francis Johnson.JPG Francis Johnson & Ida Wrege wedding.JPG Francis Willard Johnson.JPG Documents & Articles '''Find-a-Grave * Francis W. Johnson - probably him. First and last name, middle initial, cemetery, and dates (year listed only) are correct. FamilySearch.org profile * Francis Willard Johnson Minnesota Births and Christenings Francis W. Johnson * FamilySearch.org US Federal Census 1900 US Federal Census Main page: USFC 1900 Oscar Johnson * FamilySearch.org 1910 US Federal Census Main page: USFC 1910 Oscar Johnson * Vale, Burke, ND * FamilySearch.org 1920 US Federal Census Main page: USFC 1920 Oscar Johnson.jpg * Ruthton, MN * FamilySearch.org 1930 US Federal Census * Ruthton, Minnesota * FamilySearch.org 1940 US Federal Census * Ruthton, Minnesota * FamilySearch.org Johnson Family History Books "FRANCIS WILLARD JOHNSON" He was born April 2, 1899 in Ruthton, Minnesota. He is the oldest child of Oscar and Maggie Johnson. He lived in Ruthton all of his life except for the few years he was railroad section foreman in Pipestone, but he still kept his home in Ruthton. He lived in that house until September 1984. He and Ida moved out of the house to a retirement apartment in Pipestone but only lived there 2 nights before he passed away on September 13, 1984. Grandpa O.E. Johnson built that house. Francis married Leila Dagel on December 21, 1925 and they were the parents of one daughter, Berdetta Margaret, born November 25, 1926. For many of Berdetta's young years they lived in one room downstairs and one bedroom upstairs in the same house, with Francis' parents. As far as Berdetta knew Francis never finished school. It was necessary for him to work and he had many jobs including grave digging, threshing crews and finally got a full time job on the railroad. He loved to work in his garden and enjoyed fishing. One time he had over 400 tulips in bloom in the spring. Berdetta can't ever remember him ever losing his temper and only remembers him as being very kind. He enjoyed his family, his home and was always happy to see his sisters and brothers. He was a good family man. Francis and Leila were divorced and after several years he married Ida Wrege on July 20, 1955. Ida's first husband died in 1944. She had several children from her first marriage. Ida passed away April 17, 1989 in Pipestone, Mn. "O.B. Johnson Family" (excerpt) All the children married and moved away except Francis. He lived in Ruthton all his life. He was married and had one daughter, Berdetta. She married, had three children and lives in Chicago, Ill. Francis' first wife died and he remarried and had six step-children. His wife lives in Pipestone, Minn. He spent 42 years working for the railroad and as section boss for many of them. He also had other jobs. He died in 1984. "OBITUARY - FRANCIS JOHNSON" Funeral services for Francis Johnson were held Saturday, September 15, 1984 at 2:00 p.m. from Peach Lutheran Church, Ruthton, Minnesota with Rev. I.J. Lovseth officiating. Music was provided by Joyce Anderson, vocalist and Caroline Holck, organist. Pallbearers were Philip Dronen, Jeff Matson, James Wrege, Leslie Johnson, Roger Smidt and Bruce Pape. Final resting place was in the Holland Cemetery, Holland, Minnesota. Arrangements were made by Walz Chapel, Pipestone, Minnesota. Francis Willard Johnson was born on August 2, 1899, at Ruthton, Minnesota to Oscar and Maggie (Olsen) Johnson. Francis worked for 42 years for the railroad, retiring in 1966. He was united in marriage to Ida Wrege on July 20, 1955 in Ruthton, Minnesota. He was a life-long resident of Ruthton, until just this past month when they moved into Nokomis Apartments in Pipestone, Minn. He was a member of Peace Lutheran Church of Ruthton. His death came on Thursday, September 13, 1984, at the Pipestone County Medical Center, at the age of 85. Francis is survived by his wife, Ida, a daughter, Berdetta Dronen of Darien, Ill., six stepchildren: Albert Wrege of Slayton, Minn., Doris Smidt of Pipestone, Minn., Robert Wrege of Sacramento, Calif., Barbara Pape and Gene Wrege, both of Pipestone, Minn., a brother, Leslie L. Johnson of Willmar, Minn., two sisters, Violette Johnson of Isle, Minn., and Ruth Dennin of Palo Alto, Calif. Francis was preceded in death by his parents and a brother, LeRoy Elliot. Personal Note: sic Francis was first married to Leila Dagel, December 21, 1925. Leila died early 1980. Berdetta is their daughter. Category:People Category:Group S Relatives